This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The principal goal of this study is to examine how community, family, and individual level influences interact with biological influences and result in health disparities in pregnancy outcomes. The research blends social, behavioral, and biomedical approaches into a coherent community-linked study. The overall goal of the CCHN is to gain new insights into the reasons for the disparities in maternal health and child development. The overall goal of this multi-site study is to examine the factors associated with "maternal allostatic load." Maternal allostatic load is a term for the "wear and tear" on the body from psychosocial and environmental stressors. The hypothesis of the study is that this kind of "wear and tear" may play a role in poor pregnancy and child health outcomes. The specific aims are to: (1) determine what kinds of stressors have the most affect on maternal-child outcomes, (2) explore the relationship of this "wear and tear" on subsequent birth/child health outcomes. We will follow all enrolled participants and their spouses/partners for two years after they enroll in the study.